


Hirsute

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [412]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Which is worse the death of your dog or the death of your husband?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LAG0802](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG0802/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/17/2000 for the word [hirsute](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/17/hirsute).
> 
> hirsute  
> Covered with hair; set with bristles; shaggy;hairy.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of my normal 3 I post a day) for LAG0802 who likes my dictionary.com series and will probably hate me for killing the dog.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #124 Tears.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hirsute

Tony hated watching women cry. Even if it was understandable why they were crying, like in this case. The lady had come home to find her husband and dog dead. 

The husband was a Navy Lieutenant, so of course, NCIS had been called to the scene. The lady was beyond distraught. Tears streamed down her face. 

Earlier they’d had to pry her off of the hirsute body of the dog in order to even get to the crime scene. She seemed more upset over the loss of the dog than over the loss of her husband. Tony couldn’t help wondering if she was behind her husband’s death and hadn’t intended for the dog to get caught in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
